


Rolničky

by RociaMixan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Animals, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drunk Harry, Fluff, From Sex to Love, M/M, Parseltongue, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RociaMixan/pseuds/RociaMixan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na začátku bylo morče a jeden návrh...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolničky

„Rolničky, rolničky, kdopak vám dal hlas…“

Severus zasténal.

Dnes to bylo popáté, co slyšel tuhle zatracenou rozjásanou melodii. A to nepočítal davy uštvaných lidí, narvané tašky, kterými ho každou chvíli někdo praštil do boku a ty ohavné červené obludy houpající na klíně upištěné děti.

Trochu mu připomínaly Albuse – až na to, že Albus měl horší vkus, co se týče oblékání, těmhle rádoby bělovlasým mužíkům to aspoň barevně ladilo.

„Pane, nechcete přispět? Máme tu akci na pomoc opuštěným dětem… Pokud přispějete, dostanete tenhle krásný zvoneček…“

„Nechci,“ zavrčel Severus na copatou dívenku. Ta se pod jeho pohledem téměř přikrčila a rty se jí roztřásly.

Do pekla s pitomými Vánocemi!

Severus vylovil z kapsy pár drobných a hodil je do kasičky. Odmítavě přitom mávl rukou, když mu uklidněné děvčátko podávalo jakousi keramickou zpotvořeninu.

„Dickensova nadace vám moc děkuje, pane…“

Proboha – _Dickensova nadace_? To už si nemohli vymyslet něco originálnějšího?

Severus vytáhl z kapsy papír a chmurně zíral na poslední položku.

Morče.

Za tohle mu Minerva bude dlužná do konce života.

-)-)-)

V zastrčeném krámku byl kupodivu klid. Severus obsadil nad ohrádkou s morčaty pár nenápadných diagnostických kouzel a když identifikoval to nejzdravější, chystal se ho zvednout a jít zaplatit.

Ale právě když se jeho ruka natáhla pro čiperné tříbarevné zvířátko, zaslechl naprosto nezaměnitelný zvuk.

Hadí jazyk.

Neslyšel ho dobrých sedm let, přesto okamžitě ztuhl, jak ho zaplavily nevítané vzpomínky.

Teprve po chvíli se vzpamatoval a ohlédl se do potemnělého rohu, i když už dobře věděl, koho tam uvidí.

Nad teráriem s hady stál zachránce kouzelnického světa.

Tyčil se nad ním ovšem poněkud nejistě.

V pomačkané bundě.

A táhl z něj alkohol.

-)-)-)

Severus měl sto chutí se otočit a zapomenout, že toho spratka viděl, ale něco mu přece jen nedalo.

Těch pár kroků ovšem udělal s opravdovou nechutí.

„Pottere,“ zasyčel, „jsi opilý?“

Potter k němu vzhlédl kalnýma očima.

„Snape,“ vyhrkl, „ty jsi… ty jsi ale hnusný! Proč používáš morčata do lektvarů?“

Severus na něj vytřeštil oči.

„Cože?!“

„Podívej se přece… koukni, jak jsou roztomilá… Jsou to dvojčata, viď?“

Severus pohlédl na morče, které držel v ruce.

„Pottere, ty idiote, na základě tvých žalostných výsledků v lektvarech mě vůbec neudivuje, že si neuvědomuješ neexistenci jakýchkoliv lektvarů s přísadami z morčat. A vzhledem k tvému momentálnímu stavu mě nepřekvapuje ani to, že vidíš dvojmo… Co mě ovšem zajímá, je, proč se slavný Harry Potter opíjí před Vánoci jako nějaký hloupý skřet a navíc vypadá jako bezdomovec.“

„Protože,“ škytl Potter, „nikdo mě nemá rád…“

„Mě taky ne, odsekl Severus, „ale nestojím tu jako ufňukaný opilec.“

Chtěl ještě něco dodat, ale právě tu chvíli si vybral zelenovlasý prodavač s náušnicí v uchu.

„Hele, kámo, jako si pospěšte, za pět minut zavíram…“

Mistr lektvarů se k němu otočil a podal mu kroutící se morče.

„Beru si tohle, dejte mi to do nějaké klece se vším vybavením, na ceně nesejde…“

Kluk úslužně odchvátal, nejspíš vybrat pro tu potvoru hotový palác. Severus se otočil zpátky a zjistil, že Potter se mezitím tiše sesunul ke zdi a zírá na něj s pitomým výrazem.

„Víš, že jsi docelý hezký, Snape? Ty še… še… šedé pramínky ve vlasech jsou… vlastně jsou… inte…re…tesant…ní…,“ hlava mu spadla na prsa a začal chrápat.

Severus odolal pokušení strčit ho do největšího terária s obří krajtou.

Bohužel ho ten pitomec před pár lety bránil před soudem a nejspíš zachránil před Azkabanem.

-)-)-)

Severus nechal Harryho Pottera spát na podlaze svého domu a rychle vstoupil do krbu.

Minerva seděla v křesle zabalená do teplého plédu, pobledlá a vyhublá.

„Ach, Severusi, tolik ti děkuju, Amy sice říkala, že žádné dárky kupovat nemusím, ale děti by byly zklamané…“

Severus si odfrkl. Však by to ty chudinky přežily, beztak je Minerva takovým množstvím dárků jen rozmazluje.

„Není zač,“ řekl jen úsečně, i když zatraceně _bylo zač_. Vyložil dárky na stůl, konečně se zbavil i toho hloupého morčete a popřál Minervě hezké svátky.

„Tobě taky, Severusi…“

To určitě. S opilým Harrym Potterem budou přímo báječné.

-)-)-)

„Pij, Pottere.“

Ostrý tón zjevně zapůsobil.

Harry Potter se napil jako poslušná ovečka, dojem kazily jen kapky stékající mu po bradě.

Oči se mu ovšem pomalu vyjasňovaly.

Po chvíli se zamračil.

„Kde to sakra jsem?“

„Našel jsem tě opilého v mudlovském zvěřinci,“ informoval ho chladně Severus, „a vzhledem k tomu, že jsem tě i přes velké pokušení nestrčil do terária s krajtou, měl bys mi poděkovat.“

„Ah…díky,“ zamumlal rozpačitě Potter.

Severus si založil ruce.

„A protože jsi díky mému kvalitnímu lektvaru proti opilosti právě vystřízlivěl, měl bys rychle vypadnout.“

Potter se zavrtěl.

„Já… totiž… nemám kam…“

Severus jízlivě i tázavě nadzvedl obočí.

„Copak? Velkého Harryho Pottera nikde nechtějí? Ani tvá snoubenka?“

„Rozešli jsme se už před měsícem,“ řekl Potter zasmušile, „nějak jsem si v poslední době uvědomil… víš… no… uvědomil jsem si…“

Severus si útrpně povzdechl, ale čekal.

„… že jsem gay,“ dokončil Potter nešťastně.

„A to je všechno?“

„… no, ne tak úplně… Bydleli jsme pořád spolu v našem domě, jenže včera přišli na návštěvu všichni Weasleyovi. Chtěli jsme jim to říct až po Vánocích, že už nejsme spolu… tedy Ginny chtěla… nevím proč, asi proto, že Molly Vánoce úplně zbožňuje, tak aby je neměla pokažené. Jenže Charlie vzal s sebou svého přítele. Byl vážně moc hezký a když jsme si dali skleničku, skončili jsme spolu v Ginnině famfrpálovém pokoji… Tam nás taky všichni přistihli, Charlie se s Jamesem rozešel a Ginny mě vyhodila z domu. A nikdo se mnou nemluví…“

Severus se ušklíbl.

„Málem bych pro tebe uronil slzu, Pottere. Proč nejdeš někam do hotelu?“

„Uh… nechal jsem všechno až na pár drobných v domě a Ginny použila kouzlo, abych se tam nedostal. Nechci to řešit teď o Vánocích, navíc jsem si vzal do příštího týdne dovolenou… Mám vlastně ještě Grimmauldovo náměstí, ale…“

Severus se otřásl. Nikdo, snad dokonce ani Harry Potter, si nezasloužil být na Vánoce sám v tom strašidelném Blackovic mauzoleu.

Než se nad tím pořádně zamyslel, najednou se ke svému úžasu slyšel, jak říká Potterovi, že tady přes Vánoce může zůstat.

Minerva mu bude za tenhle vydařený nákup dlužná i v posmrtném životě.

-)-)-)

„Můžeš spát tady dole, přeměním pohovku na postel.“

„Díky,“ Potter rozpačitě postával kolem.

„Záchod a koupelnu máš hned vedle. A nemysli si, že budeš vyspávat do oběda, vstávám brzy.“

Potter přikývl a posadil se naproti.

„Snape… můžu se tě na něco zeptat?“

Severus pokrčil rameny.

„Nemusím ti odpovědět.“

„Ty jsi taky gay, ne?“

„Možná.“

„Snape…“

„Ano. Ne, že by ti do toho něco bylo, Pottere.“

„Jen… víš, nemám teď nikoho jiného, s kým bych si mohl promluvit…“

Severus se ušklíbl.

„Co ten Weasleyho kluk?“

„To jenom… pili jsme, víš. Billovi a Fleur se nedávno narodila holčička a…“

„Pottere, ušetři mě laskavě informací o dalším Weasleovic potomstvu. Ještě mám noční můry z té předchozí generace, i když ty jsi je většinou zastínil.“

Potter se náhle vesele zašklebil.

„Ah, takže o mně taky někdy sníš?“

Severus zvedl oči k nebi.

„Řekl jsem noční můry, ne _sny_ , Pottere. Mimochodem, můj krásný sen po válce byl, že už tě nikdy neuvidím.“

„Smůla, viď.“

„Pottere…“

Harrry chvíli mlčel a pak na něj zamyšleně pohlédl.

„Víš, že jsi byl první, kvůli komu mě napadlo, že vlastně nejsem na holky?“

Severus na něj nevěřícně pohlédl.

„Potttere, tvůj smysl pro humor mi není zrovna blízký.“

„Ne, vážně. Pamatuji si, jak jsi seděl u soudu a vypadal jsi tak hrdě a nepřístupně, měl jsi v sobě takovou důstojnost a sílu. Nejdřív jsem to jenom obdivoval jako u kohokoliv jiného, ale pak, jak jsem se na tebe pořád víc díval, tak jsem najednou viděl tvoje rty a oči a…“

Severus na něj jen upřeně hleděl. Potter zmlkl a pak náhle celý červený vstal.

„Myslím, že půjdu spát.“

-)-)-)

Severus nemohl usnout. Převaloval se v posteli a sledoval stíny tančící na stropě i odraz měsíčního světla na měkké zelené přikrývce.

Potter po něm toužil?

Severus se v posledních letech společnosti vyhýbal, dokonce už ani neučil v Bradavicích. V paměti měl Harryho Pottera pořád spíš jako dospívajícího spratka, ale dnes před ním stál celkem příjemný mladý muž, možná ne přímo krasavec, ale vcelku sympatický mladík.

Kdyby to byl kdokoliv jiný, neváhal by ho svést – možná nebyl žádný donchuán, ale za téměř třicet let sexuálního života už nějaké zkušenosti posbíral a rozhodně nepohrdl příležitostným sexuálním dobrodružstvím.

Ale na druhou stranu… proč vlastně ne?

Věkový rozdíl mezi nimi nebyl zase tak velký, v kouzelnické společnosti byl Severus ještě mladý muž v plné síle, navíc byl Potter jeho studentem už před několika lety a ta doba se teď po válce zdála být jen vzdálenou vzpomínkou… Bylo to už pár měsíců, kdy se k němu v posteli tisklo teplé mužské tělo.

A Potter by byl zjevně ochotný…

Jen hlupák by nevyužil příležitosti.

-)-)-)

Když Severus sešel ráno dolů, Potter ještě spal.

Pod pokrývkou vykukovalo pěkně formované nahé lýtko, rozcuchané tmavé vlasy zakrývaly známou jizvu. Mladíkova tvář vypadala mladší než večer, uvolněná spánkem, hezké růžové rty byly pootevřené…

Severus se chvíli kochal tím pohledem, ale pak usoudil, že by Pottera neměl rozmazlovat.

„Effundam aqua frigida,” zamumlal tiše a namířil hůlku nad Potterovu hlavu.

„Ah, to studí!“ Potter vyletěl z postele jako šipka. Byl jen ve spodním prádle a okamžitě zrudl, když Severusovy oči téměř nevědomky sklouzly k jeho ranní erekci vzdouvající se pod tenkou vrstvou tkaniny.

„Sakra, Snape, nemohl jsi mě probudit nějak normálně?“

Severus se přívětivě ušklíbl.

„Mohl… ale kde by pak bylo nějaké to _ranní potěšení_?“ úmyslně trochu snížil hlas, s pohledem stále upřeným na Potterovy nevkusné spodky. „Snídani, Pottere?“

„Jen si odskočím,“ zamumlal Potter slabě.

-)-)-)

„Takže,“ začal Potter při snídani, „jenom se mi to zdálo, nebo jsem tě opravdu viděl v mudlovském obchodě kupovat morčata?“

„Bylo to _jedno_ morče, Pottere.“

„No, dobrá, jedno nebo dvě…“

Severus se trochu zamračil.

„Bylo to pro Minervu McGonagallovou. Posledních pár týdnů byla nemocná a i když už je z nejhoršího venku, ještě by neměla chodit z domu. Požádala mě, abych za ni koupil dárky pro rodinu její mudlovské neteře, u které tráví svátky.“

„Aha.“

Severus pozoroval, jak se Harry Potter nimrá v jídle, pomalu nabírá na lžičku míchaná vajíčka a zamyšleně je žvýká. Když se s blaženým výrazem napil kávy, Severus se rozhodl.

„Pottere… mám pro tebe návrh.“

Harry Potter na něj obezřetně pohlédl. „Jaký?“

„Nejsem přítelem romantických vztahů, ale čas od času si užívám krátkodobá nebo jednorázová sexuální setkání – žádné závazky a sentiment, jen sex. A v tuhle chvíli jsme tady sami, dva muži, kteří dávají přednost svému pohlaví. Z tvých reakcí soudím, že pro tebe nepostrádám jistou… přitažlivost… a musím přiznat, že ani já bych nepohrdl příležitostí mít pod sebou slavného Harryho Pottera…“

Potter na něj chvilku jen ohromeně zíral. Pak pomalu položil šálek s kávou na stůl.

„Nabízíš mi… mít s tebou sex!?“

„Jsem ohromen, Pottere. Ty jsi opravdu pochopil, o čem tak _implicitně_ mluvím.“

„Dobrá.“

Severus zamrkal. Že by to bylo tak snadné?

„Ale mám tři podmínky.“

„Umírám zvědavostí.“

„Nebudeš se mi celou dobu vysmívat. Vím, že to tak nemyslíš, ale…“

„Ne, ve skutečnosti si pochopitelně myslím o každém jen to nejlepší. Hlavně v tvém případě, Pottere. Taková kombinace pravé nebelvírské odvahy a ušlechtilosti se jen tak nevidí, navíc spojená s pronikavou inteligencí, nebývalou pracovitostí…“

„ _Snape_.“

Severus vzdychl.

„Fajn, budu se snažit. Co dál, veličenstvo?“

„Budeš mi říkat Harry.“

„Nechceš mi doufám říkat Severusi?“

„Jak jsi to uhodl?“

„Dobrá. Přežil jsem horší věci. A do třetice…“

Harry se náhle potměšile usmál.

„Nebudu jenom _pod tebou_.“

-)-)-)

Jako dva rozumní lidé se dohodli, že budou mít sex večer. Byl právě Štědrý den, ale Severus Harryho informoval, že on žádným vánočním hloupostem nepodléhá – pokud snad _Harry_ touží po něčem takovém, ať si to laskavě odbude jinde.

Harry ho na oplátku ujistil, že si v minulých letech užil vánočních tradic až moc.

„Poslední Vánoce jsme museli všichni zpívat koledy oblečení jako vánoční skřítci…,“ informoval Severuse při prosté a jednoduché a zcela _nevánoční_ večeři.

„Máš mou soustrast,“ řekl suše Severus, „ovšem, na druhé straně se domnívám, že pokud se někdo dobrovolně, bez kletby Cruciatus, podrobí něčemu podobnému, pak si to zároveň zaslouží.“

Večeři raději dojedli v tichosti. Pak se Severus zvedl.

„Jestli máš i nadále zájem, můžeš přijít tak za půl hodiny do mé ložnice. Očekávám, že se osprchuješ, víš, kde je koupelna.“

Harry otevřel ústa, aby něco řekl, ale Severus ho předešel.

„Nahoře je také koupelna a nemusíš se bát, že bych _já_ zapomněl na sprchu.“  

Harry odolal pokušení připomenout Snapeovi jeho mastné vlasy z bradavických dob – koneckonců teď to byly _rozhodně nemastné_ , rozkošné černé pramínky s prvními proužky šedi. Náhle se nemohl dočkat, až se jich dotkne.

-)-)-)

Jak se dalo předpokládat, začátek byl trapný.

„Máš hezkou ložnici.“

„Zavři za sebou dveře.“

„Promiň.“

„Pottere, aby bylo jasno, do ničeho tě nenutím. Jestli chceš odejít…“

„Je to _Harry_.“

Ale polibek situaci rozhodně zlepšil.

Harryho rty byly měkké a svolné a chutnaly po víně. A když jeho zpočátku váhavý jazyk dychtivě vklouzl do Severusových úst, většina rozpaků byla rychle zapomenuta.

Možná nebyli milenci ani přátelé, ale rozhodně mezi nimi fungovala nějaká ta chemie, jejich ruce jako kdyby věděly, jak mají hladit, jak laskat, jak vyloudit z toho druhého nadšené zasténání. Vzduch v pokoji postupně těžkl touhou, brzy byli nazí a jejich těla se třela o sebe, zatímco Severusovy rty putovaly po Harryho těle dolů… ach ano, stále níž…

Pak se ale Severus zastavil.

„Nemusíme mít hned anální sex, ale jestli chceš… jsem zvyklý být nahoře.“

„Uh,“ Harry na něj rozpačitě pohlédl, „já vlastně nemám moc zkušeností. Byl jsem až donedávna s Ginny, víš, i když poslední rok nebo tak už to mezi námi moc nefungovalo a myslím, že i ona… no, to je jedno. Každopádně jsem to – _úplně_ – dělal jen třikrát a jen jednou jsem byl, víš, co myslím…“

Severus obrátil oči v sloup. Ještě včera by řekl něco jako _Pottere, tvoje vyjadřovací schopnosti mě nepřestávají fascinovat_ , ale teď měli tu zatracenou dohodu a vzhledem k tomu, že sex se jevil slibně…

Ne, Severus nebyl hlupák.

„… dole,“ dokončil mezitím Harry, „a vůbec se mi to nelíbilo, bylo to divné a bolelo to… Rozhodně se mi víc zamlouvalo být nahoře… nebo orální sex.“

Severus si vsunul do úst ukazováček a chvíli s ním pohyboval dovnitř a ven v jednoznačném gestu. Harry polkl. Pak Severus prst vytáhl a s pohledem do očí druhého muže jeho ruka pomalu sjela po Harryho zadku mezi pevné oblé polokoule a jemně laskala sevřený otvor, vlhký prst po něm kroužil bez toho, aby se snažil vniknout dovnitř.

Harry teď dýchal rychleji a Severus se pro sebe pousmál.

„Ujišťuju tě, že se mnou by se ti to líbilo víc než s tím prvním hrubiánem, Harry,“ šeptal smyslně, zatímco se jeho prst nepřestával pohybovat. Upřeně přitom hleděl do Harryho očí naplněných rostoucím vzrušením.

„Ano,“ vydechl Harry, „máš, víš…“

Severus věděl.

Přivolal všechno potřebné ze zásuvky stolku a když si Harry trochu váhavě klekl, konejšivě ho políbil na rameno.

„Slibuju, že tohle bude lepší. _Mnohem_ lepší.“ 

A opravdu bylo.

-)-)-)

Harry a Severus si udělali své vlastní Vánoce. Byly bez krocana a dárků, zato plné žhavého sexu nekomplikovaného city a sentimentálními řečičkami.

I když Severus zjistil, že Harry Potter není úplný pitomec a že se s ním dá i rozumně konverzovat.

Však bylo načase, pomyslel si, je mu pětadvacet.

Navíc bylo příjemné mít v posteli to pružné mladé tělo s jeho výdrží a nadšením.

A Severusovi se stále víc líbilo, že po několika dnech už dobře věděl, na co bude jeho mladší milenec reagovat, kdy bude nejvíc sténat a kdy se tak ztratí v záplavě potěšení, že pak jen nezvučně vydechne jeho jméno… _Severusi…_

A Harry Potter objevil, že Severus Snape umí být docela příjemný společník, nesporně inteligentní a vtipný.

Také byl skvělý a zkušený milenec a Harry stále víc miloval vidět jeho tvář v okamžiku největšího potěšení, oči zavřené, kůži zpocenou, červeň na tvářích… A když po několika dnech Severusovi v té chvíli asi nevědomky uteklo _Harry_ …, Harryho srdce náhle udělalo podivný skok.

Asi moc fyzické námahy, napadlo ho – ale na to byl ještě moc mladý, ne?

-)-)-)

„Tak zítra zas do práce,“ řekl Harry s povzdechem, když seděli polonazí u už deváté snídaně. V krbu tiše praskalo a za oknem se snášely sněhové vločky, dva muži u stolu však vypadali spíš zachmuřeně, i když jejich těla po poslední noci ještě předla spokojeností.

Severus se trochu zlomyslně usmál.

„Jsem rád, že jsem se tohohle už zbavil… Práce z domova mi absolutně vyhovuje, s idioty se teď většinou setkávám, jen když otevřu noviny…“

„Děkuji ti za to, že jsem tu mohl těch pár dní zůstat,“ řekl Harry vděčně, „odpoledne zajdu ke Ginny, abych si mohl vyzvednout peníze v bance. No, a něco si najdu… každopádně, bylo to fajn, Severusi.“

„Lepší než na Grimmauldově náměstí, předpokládám.“

„No, stará paní Blacková mi vlastně docela chyběla,“ odpověděl s vážnou tváří Harry. Pak se rozesmál.

„Děláš si srandu? Asi budu ten dům konečně muset prodat, nechával jsem si ho stejně jen kvůli Siriusovi...“

„To budeš mít spoustu peněz,“ podotkl Severus. Spolkl poslední sousto tmavé housky, „budeš si moct dovolit i dům v Příčné ulici… nebo nějaké opravdu reprezentativní sídlo na venkově.“

Harry neodpověděl. Díval se z okna na padající sníh a Severusovi náhle došlo, že brzy už s ním Harry při snídani sedět nebude. Vlastně mu ten zatracený Potter bude docela chybět – i když samozřejmě jen proto, že v posteli byl mnohem zdatnějším studentem než v lektvarech. Severus se bezděky zavrtěl, jeho zadek byl po nočních hrátkách docela citlivý… a to ani nemluvil o tom, že Harry měl opravdu šikovný jazyk…

Ale bez ohledu na Harryho brzký odchod z jeho domu, Severus Snape byl přece inteligentní Zmijozel, který nebude jen tak odhazovat šanci na to, aby si ještě nějaký čas užíval sexu s tak nadaným milencem.

Nemá to nic společného s nějakými city.

Je to jen dobrý sex a nic jiného.

_Jenom nejlepší sex mého života._

„Harry… Tenhle dům není zas tak malý, klidně tu můžeš zůstat, než něco koupíš. A… mám pro tebe návrh.“

Harry k němu vzhlédl. Byla to naděje v jeho zelených očích? Možná, pomyslel si Severus, se taky nechce vzdát tak oboustranně výhodné dohody. Trochu samolibě se usmál – jestli o něčem opravdu nepochyboval, bylo to Harryho oceňování jeho mileneckých schopností. A taky hlasité oceňování, nutno dodat – včera u nich zvonila sociální pracovnice, zda nemají v domě týrané dítě. Severus se v tu chvíli proklel (zapomněl obnovit izolovací kouzlo na domě) a s vážnou tváří jí sdělil, že týrá jen zvířata s masochistickými sklony.

_Díky Merlinovi za kouzlo upravující paměť._

„Návrh?“ opakoval Harry netrpělivě.

„Nejsem přítelem romantických vztahů, ale… co kdybychom naše _čistě sexuální_ přátelství o něco protáhli?“

„Protáhli?“

„Přirozeně jen do té doby, než si najdeš nějakého přihlouplého svalnatého Nebelvíra.“

Harry se usmál.

„Jasně. Nebo než ty si najdeš nějakého Zmijozela s alespoň minimální mozkovou kapacitou.“

„Přesně tak. Jen do té doby.“

-)-)-)

**Epilog**

„… nicméně, tak nějak se stalo, že jsem žádného přihlouplého svalnatého Nebelvíra nepotkal … ani Zmijozela, Mrzimora nebo Havraspára,“ dokončil Harry.

Rita Holoubková dojatě zamáčkla slzu. Ale rychle se ovládla a nasadila profesionální úsměv, s kterým pohlédla do kamery.

„Takže, milé čtenářky a čtenáři, dnešní novinová reportáž je skoro u konce. Dnes jsme si mohli poslechnout exkluzivní vánoční příběh od samotného Harryho Pottera. A nyní poslední otázka, Harry. Jak budete trávit letošní Vánoce?“

Na Harryho tváři se objevil zasněný úsměv.

„No, máme desetileté výročí, takže myslím, že dokonce ani Severus se neubrání trošku romantické náladě. Samozřejmě dodržujeme všechny vánoční zvyky a posloucháme koledy, i když mi Severus pokaždé vyhrožuje, že jestli to ještě pustím, přestěhuje se na severní pól. A co se týče dárků… oba se tak trochu předháníme, kdo jich dostane víc. A Severus je opravdu dobrý v tom, že mě vždycky něčím překvapí… i když o jednom dárku vím každý rok.“

Rita tázavě našpulila fialová ústa.

„Morče,“ odpověděl Harry na nevyslovenou otázku.

**KONEC**


End file.
